Oscuridad
by tsuki-shiroi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella prefiriese a Jacob? ¿Cómo haría Edward para recuperarse de su traición? Será que esa misteriosa chica nueva,con una habilidad superior a la de él para leer las mentes de los demás, podrá ayudarle a olvidarla?
1. Prologo

Primero que todo esta historia...bueno al menos los personajes de Twilight no me perteneces (tods sabemos que le pertenecen a Meyer, al igual que la historia de donde muchos sacamos ideas para estos fics y soñamos con Edward...o Jacob XD)...sino tendria una disputa con shadark por quien encierra en el armario de quien a Edward XD...jajajaja.

Abril y Victor si me pertenecen, y son de mi completa autoria.

* * *

Prologo

La espesa oscuridad me rodeaba, engulléndome, devorándome.

En cambio, yo luchaba desesperadamente por llegar hacia la luz, por mantenerme despierta.

Los espasmos producidos por el inherente frio controlaban mi cuerpo…o lo que quedaba de él.

Podía sentir la sangre salir a borbotones por las diferentes heridas. Pero por más que luchase por recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí no podía recordarlo. Solo sabía que pronto seria mi fin.

Con mucha dificultad logre abrir los ojos, tras sentir un ruido extraño. Como si algunas hojas secas o ramas se quebrasen. Pude escuchar entonces la voz de un ángel.

—¿Crees que aun este viva?, ¿Llegamos demasiado tarde?—sonó preocupada. Trate de girar mis ojos hacia ella. Pese a la poca luz que había, en medio del oscuro bosque, puede distinguir su negra cabellera. Su cabello era corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un dulce color dorado y su piel era muy pálida—. ¿Sabes cómo te llamas o como llegaste hasta aquí?—preguntó pero yo seguí en silencio. Mi garganta ardía y sabía a sangre-. Trata de mantenerte despierta te llevare donde… —pero no supe que fue lo que dijo después. Mis pesados parpados se cerraron en contra de mi voluntad. Poco a poco sentí cómo iba perdiendo la batalla.

Finalmente fui devorada por la oscuridad.

* * *

Bueno, que le spuedo decir...mm... espero que les guste la historia y que disfruten con ella.

Espero sus comentarios.

Si gustan, tambien visiten mi blog, alli tambien pueden dejarme sus comentarios: melissa-pc(punto)blogspot(punto)com

Hasta la proxima XD.


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de autor sobre crespuculo pertenecen a Meyer, de los cuales he tomado la mayoria de los personajes. Abril y Victor me pertenecen

Gracias chicas por sus reviews y apoyarme a continuarlo.

=)

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

"Un dulce despertar**"**

La espesa neblina que me envuelve se disipa lentamente. Me fuerzo a abrir los ojos perezosamente, todo me duele, hasta la última fibra de mi cabello. Respiro profundamente, todo ha dejado de ser negro, ahora solo hay luz por todas partes.

—¿Ha despertado? —una voz masculina retumba en luminoso lugar. Pero no logro ubicarla. Un gemido se escapa de mis labios de manera involuntaria.

Entonces frente a mi aparece la criatura mas hermosa que hubiese visto en toda mi vida. Rubio, de piel pálida y ojos dorados. La preocupación inunda su rostro.

—¿Sabes donde estas? —me pregunta al tiempo que ilumina mi rostro con una pequeña linterna, le esquivo, ya que la luz me lastima los ojos, sin embargo él pone sus frías manos en mi cara obligándome a voltearle a ver— ¡Mírame! —ordena, pero sus labios no se movieron. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿q…grrr…hh…jjjj…? —intenté hablar pero pareció un gruñido lastimero, mi garganta estaba completamente seca.

Debes tener sed nuevamente sus labios no se movieron. Pero él me sonrío y me sirvió agua en un vaso plástico que había en una mesa al lado de la cama. Lo miré sin entender que era lo que debía hacer con ella cuando la deposito en mis manos.

—¡Bébela! —dijo. Arrastrando mis manos hacia mi boca. Varias imágenes inundaron mi mente, de varias personas bebiendo de un vaso, entonces supe que hacer. El liquido me refresco mi seca garganta. Y gracias al cúmulo de imágenes que me invadieron hace un momento fue que supe que decir.

—Gra…gracias —mi voz sonó extraña, ronca.

—Está bien, es normal que te sientas desorientada. Dime ¿cuál es tu nombre? —fruncí el ceño, no le entendí.

—¿Nombre? —pregunté, él se vio confundido por un momento, luego me sonrío.

Amnesia nuevamente sus labios no me movieron.

—Soy Carlisle Cullen. Soy doctor y he cuidado de ti desde hace varias semanas, ¿dime exactamente que recuerdas? —preguntó, pero mi mente se quedó en blanco ¿qué era lo que se suponía que debía decirle? Permanecí en silencio y él no se vio sorprendido, sin embargo note cierto nerviosismo— ¿No recuerdas nada? —dijo, noté el alivio en su voz.

Entonces no recuerda a Alice. Ahora el problema será explicar como fue que Alice la encontró nuevamente sus labios no se movieron, comencé a preguntarme como podía él hacer eso. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Quien es Alice? ¿Qué es amnesia? —se mostró confundido.

¿Acaso ella…? ¿Tendrá la misma habilidad de Edward? no alcancé a preguntarle quien era Edward, en ese momento una chica de cabello negro entro en la blanca habitación.

—¿Car….? —su voz se detuvo en cuánto se dio cuenta que la esta observando—. ¡Hola! Soy Alice, ¿cómo sigues? —su voz era cantarina, se movió rápidamente desde la puerta hasta situarse al lado de mi cama, por un momento estuve segura de haber escuchado su voz antes, pero no podía recordar en dónde le había oído.

—No…no lo sé —le respondí y ella volteo a ver a Carlisle como si él tuviese una respuesta.

—¿No recuerda nada? —nuevamente había cierto alivio en su voz.

Por un momento pensé que ella sabría que tu y Jasper volvían de caza nuevamente los labios de Carlisle no se movieron.

—¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Y quien es Jasper? —Alice volteo a mirarme y luego miro a Carlisle—. Tengo amnesia —le expliqué a Alice—aunque no se que signifique eso.

—¿Carlisle?

—Creo…—dudo por un momento, luego continuo— creo que ella tiene la misma habilidad que Edward —ambos se miraron con sorpresa y a la vez con un poco de temor, en especial de parte de Carlisle. A Alice le pareció en cierta forma divertido.

¡Espera a que él se entere que no es el único! comentó con emoción apenas contenida.

—¿Quién es Edward? —pregunté, entonces Alice volteo a verme fijamente a los ojos y una serie de imágenes me inundó. Un chico apuesto, mucho más joven que Carlisle, de cabellos broníceos y ojos dorados, como los de ella. Piel clara. Era hermoso de una manera diferente en que lo era Carlisle. Pero también había una chica con él, en algunas de las imágenes. Fruncí el ceño.

—Ella es Bella —me explicó—, y ellos … —pero no pudo continuar. En ese momento entró un chico más alto que ella en la habitación. Automáticamente me sentí contenta de verlo, era Jasper.

—¡Jasper! —dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Ella se le acercó y mis manos picaron en busca de contacto. Ella le abrazó y él la rodeo con un brazo, mientras me dedico una mirada confusa. Yo en cambio me sentí como si estuviese en casa.

— ¡Hola! —le dije. Sacudiendo mi mano, Carlisle me detuvo ya que tenía algo pegado a ella.

—Será mejor que te quedes quieta, te he suministrado suero por intravenosa. Te dolerá si te la quitas.

—Ella es… —esa fue la voz de Jasper.

—Es la chica que encontramos en el bosque —respondió ella, entonces él me miro y fue como si varias imágenes me golpearan con fuerza.

_Era de noche. Y como siempre él estaba siguiéndola. Esta vez ella estaba nerviosa, temerosa de no llegar a tiempo para salvar a la niña que había "visto". El olor a sangre humana fresca embargó sus sentidos. Sin embargó él acaba de comer y la sed de sangre era más llevadera. _

—_¿Crees que aun este viva?, ¿Llegamos demasiado tarde?—Alice estaba preocupada, pese a la emoción momentánea de haberla encontrado, la cual se esfumo al ver su estado. Tendida en el suelo bajo una innumerable cantidad de heridas y en un charco de su propia sangre, había una chica. De cabello oscuro y tez pálida. Por un momento abrió sus ojos, eran de un azul que parecía brillar en medio de oscura noche. Pero volvió a cerrarlos rápidamente._

La ráfaga de imágenes se desvaneció. Jasper aun me miraba, pero yo desvíe mi mirada hacia un mechón de mi cabello, reconociéndolo, era negro.

—Ustedes me encontraron en el bosque…tu me viste…y fuiste a buscarme —dije mirándola. Alice asintió con la cabeza. Él en cambio se tensó, comenzando a sentir la necesidad de protegerla, de protegerse.

—¿Cómo…?—pregunto Jasper con cautela.

—Ella tiene la misma habilidad de Edward. Pero al parecer es mucho mejor que la de él —respondió Alice.

—El jefe Swan viene para acá —informó Carlisle. Y todos volteamos a verle.

—Tal vez no sea conveniente dejar que él la vea ahora —agrego rápidamente Jasper.

—No creo que pueda detenerle —Carlisle se movió rápidamente por la habitación. Demasiado rápido para poder seguirle con la vista, en un momento estaba a mi lado y al siguiente reteniendo la puerta para evitar que el policía lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo…? —comencé a preguntar, pero la respuesta vago en mi mente de manera silenciosa.

Por que soy un vampiro entonces el rostro se Carlisle se llenó de sorpresa, como si hubiese cometido un grave error y acabase de caer en cuenta de eso. Se volteo lentamente y me miro, el miedo inundando su rostro.

—¿Vampiro? —susurre yo, sin comprender completamente la expresión. Entonces todos en la habitación se tensaron. Mire a Jasper en busca de una respuesta—. ¿Eso es algo malo? —le susurré y él pareció aun mas confundido que me dirigiese a él en primer lugar. Alice sonrío.

—Es lo que somos. No tiene sentido escondértelo desde que puedes acceder a nuestras mentes tan fácilmente —dijo ella. La mire con sorpresa.

—¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿Eso eran todas esas imágenes? ¿Por eso hace un momento era de noche, estábamos en el bosque tu delante de mi, y yo estaba tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre? —todos se sorprendieron aun mas cuando dije eso. En ese momento el policía entro por la puerta.

—Carlisle —dijo a modo de saludo cuando entro en la habitación—, chicos —entonces su atención se fijo en mi—, señorita. Me alegra ver que por fin ha despertado, nos tenía a todos muy preocupados.

Teniendo en cuenta la información que me acaba de dar Alice, no me sorprendí tanto cuando otro tumulto de imágenes me golpeo con fuerza. Me sujete la cabeza por un momento, debido a la cantidad de ellas.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —me preguntó, Carlisle al notarlo se acerco a mi, esta vez lentamente.

—Hola, padre de Isabella, a quien no le gusta q le digan Isabella sino Bella pero aun así usted lo hace a sus espaldas —todos se tensaron por la bienvenida que le di al policía. Incluido él. Jasper me dedico una mirada de advertencia—. Oh —fue todo lo que dije.

—Bueno, al parecer has tenido con quien hablar ¿eh? Entonces dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—No creo que sea un buen momento para interrogarla jefe Swan, acaba de despertar, lo mejor seria que comiera algo, aun no he tenido tiempo de llamar a la enfermera.

—Sólo será un par de preguntas, para ir adelantando el registro. Te aseguro que no me demorare —se acercó a él y le susurró—. Esto tiene a todos en la comisaría algo nerviosos. Algunos temen que haya algún asesino suelto, incluso hay quienes piensan que se trata de algún grupo. No habíamos visto algo así en mucho tiempo. Déjame interrogar a la chica. Te aseguro que si se siente mal volveré después —Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, viéndose en la obligación de ir a llamar a la enfermera. Oprimió un botón, cerca de mi cama, cuando se acercó pensó.

Por favor ten cuidado con lo dices. Te agradecería sino dijeses nada sobre nuestra condición

—La enfermera viene en camino, te traerán algo de comer mas tarde—dijo Carlisle, poniendo suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro. Me gire hacia el policía que con un ruido extraño intento captar mi atención.

—Bueno…dígame señorita, cu…

—No lo sé, no sé mi nombre —le interrumpí. Él pareció confundido.

—Tiene amnesia —le explico Carlisle.

—¿Ni siquiera recuerdas como llegaste al bosque? ¿O a tus padres? ¿O donde vives?— preguntó, inmediatamente mire a Jasper, pero él permaneció en silencio.

—No…no lo sé.

—Vaya…esto…esto sinceramente complica las cosas. Doctor Cullen ¿podría…?

—Claro —ambos se hicieron cerca de la puerta, del otro lado de la habitación.

—La chica fue golpeada brutalmente, esto podría ser un intento de asesinato, fue toda una suerte que sus chicos la encontraran. Pero si ese es el caso me temo que si comenzamos a buscar abiertamente a su familia, tal vez el que le hizo eso vuelva para terminar su trabajo.

—Entiendo.

—¿En cuanto tiempo cree que ella podría salir del hospital?

—Debo volver a examinarla, pero si todo sale bien en una o máximo dos semanas estaría fuera.

—¿Y su memoria?

—Es relativo, podría recuperarla de manera progresiva. No tuvo ningún daño serio en la cabeza. La amnesia podría ser producida por algo que quizá ella desea olvidar. Podría ser algo más psicológico que físico. Sin embargo debo investigar antes de darle un informe detallado.

—Pobrecita….es muy joven. Ni siquiera parece ser mucho mayor que mi hija.

Pese a que la conversación estaba algo alejada de nosotros, y ambos hombres hablaban en voz baja todos estábamos pendientes de lo que decían. Alice y Jasper podían escuchar perfectamente lo que ellos decían, si tan solo hubiese utilizado mis oídos no escucharía mas que murmullos lejanos. Pero através de Alice y Jasper podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación. Sonreí.

—Ustedes pueden escuchar mucho mejor que yo —les comenté en un susurro, algo emocionada por cierto. Alice me miro y sonrío.

Es por lo que somos me explico, pero sus labios nunca se movieron. Sonreí al entenderle y asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que si le había escuchado.

Después que la enfermera me revisara la presión y un pequeño chequeo por parte de Carlisle, fue que Alice dijo:

—¿Podríamos quedarnos nosotros con ella?

—Alice no creo que…—comenzó Carlisle, en forma de regaño.

—No es tan mala idea doctor Cullen. Al parecer la chica se lleva bien con sus chicos. Además, en el momento no tenemos quien se encargue de ella. De no ser así, tendría que buscar a alguien que quisiera hospedarla por un tiempo, sólo mientras encontramos otra solución a esto. De no encontrarle una familia substituta la chica podría quedarse en la calle. No sabemos su edad, pero parece rondar entre los dieciocho o diecinueve años. Los del servicio social no pueden encargarse al no estar seguros de que aun sea menor de edad —Carlisle estaba algo inseguro. Estaba de acuerdo con el jefe Swan, pero temía por su familia. Por que yo dijera algo sobre su "condición".

—No diré nada —le aseguré, aquello llamo la atención del policía.

—¿Nada de qué? —me preguntó, todos los vampiros en la habitación se tensaron.

De un momento a otro me sentí repentinamente en calma, de alguna forma supe que eso había sido gracias a Jasper, algo parecido estaba haciendo con el policía, al cual el sonreí con complicidad.

—Lo que pasa es que el doctor Cullen teme que se piense mal de Alice si se llega a saber que ella fue quien me encontró. Usted sabe. Dos chicos en un bosque, de noche…—deje la idea al aire libre. Y el policía se sonrojó un poco. Había escuchado rumores sobre ese par, pero una parte de él se negaba a creerlo. Luego miro a Carlisle.

—No se preocupe…por...por eso. Le aseguro que no diré nada.

—Se lo agradezco enormemente…usted sabe estos chicos de hoy en día —el policía asintió y tras una breve despedida salio de la habitación, acompañado de Carlisle.

—Con que una escapada nocturna, ¿eh? —me pregunto divertida Alice.

—No se me ocurrió nada más. De todas formas eso es mucho mejor a que conozca su secreto —dije a modo de disculpa—, de todas formas esa información ya estaba en su cabeza, otra de las opciones era que ustedes andaban en drogas. Tenia varias ideas del porqué ustedes podrían estar allí y no sólo él. Era mejor descartarlas —ella asintió y le susurro algo a Jasper. Éste me miro y dijo:

—Deberías descansar —por un momento me pareció que puso su mano sobre mi hombro, curiosamente comencé a sentir mis parpados pesados. Luche contra la sensación de paz y lo relajado que se sentía mi cuerpo. Pero la oscuridad me ganó, engulléndome nuevamente.

Todo era una horrorosa mezcla de rojo y negro. Traté de moverme pero algo pesado encima mío me lo impedía. Respire con fuerza, luchando por llenar mis pulmones de aire, pero los espasmos en mi cuerpo me dificultaban la tarea. Trate de abrir los ojos, pero todo lo que veía era piel, piel y sangre por todas partes.

No había algo encima de mí, era alguien.

El resto era…sólo oscuridad.

Luché y me removí por quitármelo de encima, por ver su rostro, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano. Él era mucho más fuerte y me tenía bien sujeta, no tenia escapatoria.

Entonces sus labios besaron mi cuello con mas fuerza, sentí sus dientes clavarse dolorosamente en mi piel. Entonces grité.

Me desperté nuevamente en la blanca habitación del hospital. Sentada en la cama y respirando agitadamente. Rápidamente me di cuenta que no estaba sola. Él joven que había visto en la cabeza de Alice, me miro con sorpresa, entonces entendí que el también lo había visto. Aquellas imágenes golpeando con fuerza en mi cabeza. Instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi cuello, pero no había nada que delatase alguna herida. En ese momento entro Carlisle a la habitación y nos observo con curiosidad, se asusto en cuanto vio mi mano pegada a mi cuello, inmediatamente miro a Edward, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos seguían puestos en mi, con sorpresa. Como si no hubiese nada más en la habitación.

—No…no he sido yo Carlisle….pero….creo que ella ha sido atacada….por uno de los nuestros.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.

Hasta la proxima.


	3. Capitulo 2: Abril

Hola chicas! aqui les traigo, despues de una larga espera, otro capitulo. ya saben q los personajes de Mayer no me pertenecen...un abrazo y espero sus comentarios

Capítulo 2

Abril

—¡Necesitamos ponerte un nombre! —cantó Alice con una enorme sonrisa recorriendo la habitación poniendo flores en un florero que ella misma había traído hacía dos días atrás. Busqué a Jasper con la mirada necesitando su aprobación, habían sido un par de días excesivamente solitarios sin ellos aquí, aunque sirvieron para que con la ayuda de las enfermeras, o mejor dicho de sus recuerdos, yo tuviese una idea de cómo debía comportarme y hacer ciertas cosas. Me gustaba sentir que ya no parecía una hoja de papel en blanco. Tanto Edward como Alice y Carlisle habían notado mi pequeña manía de observar a Jasper, esperando cualquier reacción de su parte por mínima que fuese antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Me molestó un poco que Edward se diera cuenta de ello hace unos días atrás, como también me molestó la sonrisita que brotó de sus labios y la extraña sensación que sentí cuando él lo hizo.

De nuevo mi atención estaba puesta en Jasper, el cual sólo asintió, una respuesta silenciosa ante la emoción de Alice, entonces yo le sonreí a ella.

—No conozco muchos —comenté, entonces un exagerado grupo de imágenes inundó mi cerebro, miles de rostros presentándose ante mí, diciéndome sus nombres, pude ver por un momento a todas las enfermeras y a todas las personas que ellas habían llegado a conocer en menos de un segundo, grité y sostuve con fuerza mi cabeza suplicando por que se detuviesen, rogando para que dejaran de escarbar en mi cabeza, o yo en la de ellas, no estaba segura, pero dolía como el infierno. Alcancé a escuchar la voz de Alice a los lejos entre mis gritos, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, entonces sentí la fría mano de Jasper sobre mi hombro y todo se detuvo al sonido de un sólo pensamiento suyo.

Cálmate entonces el río embravecido de imágenes se detuvo, ya no había más voces, ya no habían más rostros, sólo la calidez de su mano sobre mi hombro. Entonces me sentí a salvo, supe en ese instante que todo estaría bien. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas deseando salir a flote, y de alguna forme supe que a él no le gustaría verme llorando, así que las contuve y le dedique una agradecida sonrisa.

—Gracias —dije, y mi voz sonó pequeña como la de una niña.

Entonces el escenario cambió y vi a Jasper escoger el que sería mi nuevo nombre. La visión en la cabeza de Alice era diferente de lo que acababa de pasar, en vez de mi sesión de dolor y gritos, se supone que solo habría un largo silencio, y después de unos minutos a Jasper se le ocurriría un nombre que yo aceptaría en el acto. Ella simplemente había actuado como se supone estaba escrito en su visión, el problema fue lo que vino tras mi respuesta, eso no debió haber pasado. Se hizo un tenso silencio, ella estaba debatiéndose el por qué su visión no pasó exactamente igual a cómo la había visto hace unas horas atrás antes de venir a visitarme, antes de que ella fuese capaz de formularlo con palabras Jasper habló.

—¿Qué tal… Abril? — fue exactamente igual cómo Alice lo había visto, la forma cómo sonó su voz, aterciopelada y con una pizca de duda, él no estaba seguro de que su sugerencia fuese de mi agrado, pero colaboró más por aliviar a Alice, y borrar esa expresión que tenía en su pálido rostro. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella. Me sentí extraña al notar eso, una mezcla entre ternura, alegría, decisión y envidia que no entendí. En ese momento supe que lo ayudaría con eso y con cualquier cosa que él me pidiese.

—¡Me encanta¡ — dije con una sonrisa dedicada a ambos, entonces Alice se relajó la ver que las cosas habían terminado como ella había visto.

Una semana después el jefe de policía ya había convencido a Carlisle de que me tuviera bajo su cuidado, haciéndome pasar por la hija de un familiar y que estaría de visita. Esme, quien había escuchado de mí, estuvo maravillada de cuidar de mí, no nos habíamos conocido en persona, pero tanto Carlisle como una muy emocionada Alice le habían hablado mucho de mí (en especial la última), y yo la conocía a través de los recuerdos de todos los Cullen. En cuanto llegue a su hermosa y alejada casa ella corrió a saludarme con una cálida sonrisa, para luego envolverme en un abrazo que hizo que me templara y apretase con fuerza el pedazo de tela de la camisa de Jasper que tenía agarrada como tabla de salvación.

—Lo siento— se disculpó— es que me han hablado tanto de ti que ya te siento como parte de la familia.

Tanto Rose como Edward blanquearon los ojos ante esto.

Como siempre pensó Rose con molestia, refiriéndose a Bella la novia de Edward. Pude ver la escena con claridad como si se tratase de una película. Bella había venido aquí por primera vez hacía ya muchos meses atrás y a Rose no le había agradado ella desde que la vio. Pensó que sólo traería problemas y al parecer así había sido, Edward había sufrido mucho en ese intento de relación, que desde hacía un tiempo parecía que se convertiría en un triángulo amoroso que prometía con devastar al apuesto joven. Lo observé con pesar, debía ser horrible estar en su situación, según Rose era un completo idiota enamorado de una humana que se debatía entre él y un chucho insignificante.

—¿Qué es chucho? ¿Es un apellido? —volteé mi rostro para que Jasper me respondiera. Él me miró y frunció el ceño confundido por mi pregunta. Sentí como Edward se tensó en el acto, al entender el rumbo de mis pensamientos, en especial por la imagen que había encontrado en la cabeza de Rose, a su Bella, su novia a punto de besar a un chico alto y moreno llamado Jacob

—¡Jasper—la voz de Edward sonó medio rota, y molesta, Jasper arqueó una ceja antes de comprender lo que Edward quería que él hiciera, entonces me miró y dijo

—Trata de controlarlo.

Yo me tense.

—Lo siento, no se cómo hacerlo yo solo siento curiosidad o pregunto algo entonces las respuestas vienen a mí, toda la información en su mente con respecto a eso, viene como un montón de ropa sucia que tiras en una lavadora gigante —tras un minuto de silencio, fruncí el ceño—¿Es grosero lo que hago? —el suspiró antes de responderme.

—mmm….no es como si fuese grosero propiamente, es solo que eso incomoda a las demás personas…su falta de intimidad, por qué lo preguntas?

—Rose piensa que es muy grosero que Edward lo haga, Edward en cambio cree que Rose es un charco poco profundo, pero no entiendo ella no es un charco es una persona, una vampira como tu ¿Cómo es que es un charco? ¿Y si es más alta que yo como es que es poco profundo?

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio.

—Ella…ella puede leer a Edward —pregunto Emet, pero Rose se preguntaba lo mismo.

Yo me aferre aún más a Jasper, quería esconderme tras él, y fue precisamente él quien respondió.

—Si

Rose y emet sonrieron, Rose rio y se vio hermosa cuando lo hizo, supe que Emet también amo su risa y no pude evitar sonreírle, al ver que pensábamos algo similar.

—¡así que por fin puede darle a Edward una cucharada de su propia medicina, comienza a caerme bien este niña!

Me sonroje ante el comentario de rose. Concentrándome en la forma embelesada con la que Emet la miraba.

—Yo también pienso que se ve hermosa cuando se ríe—le dije a Emet el cual me miro confundido en un comienzo para luego regalarme una sonrisa.

—Va a ser extraño acostumbrarse a esto, pero creo que será divertido, dos metiches en mi cabeza —él me sonrió divertido, entonces las imágenes cambiaron, ya no era solo de ella riéndose sino de ella sonrojada, jadeando entre sus brazos, susurrando sus nombre entre gemidos ahogados y cargados de placer, yo me sonroje violentamente, deseando que parara, no quería ver esto.

—¡Basta!— quise gritar, a la vez que Edward me grito que me detuviera, solo entonces caí en cuenta que él también había visto todo lo que yo, y noté lo incomodo que se sentía por ello. Me escondí tras la espalda de Jasper, entre confusa, asustada y aterrada por lo que había visto.

Edward rio

—creo que deberías aprender a bloquearlo, o al menos a ser más selectiva con lo que quieres o no leer.

—¡Es horrible! —exclame frustrada—¿ lo ves todo el tiempo?

—No, a diferencia tuya yo solo puedo ver lo que ellos piensan, yo no tengo acceso a sus memorias.

Enterré mi cabeza en el pecho de Jasper, el cual solo se tensó durante un segundo, sentí la mano de Alice sobre mi cabeza.

—Quiero dormir —le susurré a Jasper y el solo asintió entonces la pesadez me envolvió. Cuando desperté Alice estaba enfrente mío, y me mostro, en su mente, la discusión que habían tenido mientras yo dormía

En ella habían mencionado que yo podría resultar ser un peligro incluso para mí misma por mi habilidad, que mientras no la contralora debía permanecer bajo supervisión.

—Es solo una niña Carlisle, sé que lo dices para protegernos, pero no debería estar alejada de todos—eso lo había dicho Esme.

—Pese a que no me agrade la idea, creo que Esme tiene razón,….al menos en parte—se apresuró a decir Edward al ver los esperanzados ojos de su madre.

—Ella no puede controlar su habilidad, pero puede aprender, ¿han notado que al único al que le hace preguntas es a Jasper?

El aludido alzo una ceja, esperando a que continuara su explicación

—¿para que preguntarte algo en voz alta cuando todo lo que tiene que hacer es buscar la respuesta en tu mente? —Edward esperó a que sus palabras hicieran efecto— Ella se siente cómoda contigo, y eres al único al que no lee.

—No creo tener la habilidad de bloquear…—alegó Jasper pero Edward lo interrumpió.

—No me refiero a eso, ella te respeta, te ve como a su familia y haría cualquier cosa que le dijeras, o lo que fuese para no molestarte. A Esme tampoco la ha leído mas por temor a su cercanía o a sus reacciones que a otra cosa, en cambio a ti te admira. Ella no se da cuenta de que te da esa privacidad, pero inconscientemente lo hace, para no molestarte.

Jasper asintió, entendiendo su punto

—Eso significa, que con algo de práctica ella llegaría podría controlarlo —comento Jasper.

—Ella podría ser mucho mejor que yo en eso—dijo Edward entre sorprendido y algo molesto.

—Gracias— le dije algo cohibida a Alice cuando su mente se quedó en blanco, tras mostrarme aquello—en verdad no se manejarlo— le dije, con tristeza, si lo controlase yo no les ocasionaría problemas

—Pero lo harás, en un futuro lo harás —entonces pude verme a mí misma en un futuro, charlando con ella y Jasper, riendo con ellos, y a Edward molestó porque ya no podía leerme si yo no quería. Sonreí ante eso, al ver la frustración en su rostro. Era extraño las sensaciones que ese joven me causaba, casi siempre me molestaba un poco su actitud, lo extraño que le pareció en un comienzo mi forma de tratar a Jasper, cuando pensó que tal vez yo estaba enamorada de él y que intentaría intervenir en su relación con Alice. Sé que esos pensamientos no duraron mucho tiempo en su cabeza, sin embargo me molestaron. Me veía como a una intrusa, invadiendo su hogar, su paz. Así que una parte de mí se regocijo al ver que podía molestarlo de vuelta. Pero también era cierto que me causaba mucha curiosidad que él tuviese la misma habilidad que yo, era lo más cercano a mí que conocía. Y eso me hacía sentir que no estaba sola. Y era agradable.

—Gracias —dije de nuevo, y un extraño silencio reino por unos minutos—así que puedes ver el futuro?—ella se tensó durante un instante, luego me sonrió.

—sé que no vas a traicionarnos, sé que nunca harás nada para lastimarme a mí o a Jasper y te lo agradezco de antemano —dijo antes de abrazarme. Me tensé por un momento, pero luego mi cuerpo fue relajándose entre sus brazos, hasta que al final pude corresponder el abrazo, ella simplemente espero con extrema paciencia a que yo me acostumbrara a sus muestras de cariño.

—Asi que….¿éste es mi nuevo cuarto? —pregunté para restarle importancia al asunto, me sentía algo nerviosa, el rostro de ella se iluminó, y por un momento me asuste. Tarde un par de días en aprender que a ella le emocionaba profundamente todo lo que tuviese que ver con moda, y decoración. Y que a mí en cambio esos temas me abrumaban un poco.

Bueno por ahora es hasta aquí, próximamente tendremos un poco del punto de vista de Edward.

Un abrazo y hasta pronto.


End file.
